Ace och Luffy s lilla syster trubbel
by Luffy95
Summary: Ace och luffys syster hanar i trubel


Det var en solig dag i Fushia Village och Ace, Luffy och Emily satt och åt lunch.

"Kan vi inte gå ner till stranden och bada sen?" Frågade Luffy uttråkad.

"Ja" Sa Emily som hade blivit helt uppspelt av det Luffy föreslog.

"Vi kan inte, vi ska hjälpa till och städa i byn. Kommer ni inte ihåg det?"

"Just det, det hade jag glömt bort." Och nu blev Luffy uttråkad igen.

"Ace, varför ska vi hjälpa till att städa i byn?" Frågade Emily.

"För att borgmästaren frågade om vi kunde hjälpa till"

"Jaha… Okej!" Med ett leende på läpparna gick tog hon bort tallriken. Går det bra om jag går ut och leker lite innan vi ska börja städa?"

"Visst, vi ses här hemma om en timme!"

"Okej!" Med ett leende så gick hon ut.

Hon gick ditt hon brukade gå och leka det var vid en grotta i skogen. Hon får egentligen inte vara där men det struntar hon i, för det här hennes favorit plats.

"Hon kollade sig omkring så att ingen såg henne sen gick hon in i grottan.

**En timme senare**

"Jag ska nog gå hem nu." Sa hon och gick ut från grottan när hon hör att det prasslar i buskarna. Hon gick fram till buskarna för att kolla vad det var. Då hoppade någon fram, så att hon ramlade.

"Var tror du att du är på väg?" Det var Brad han ställde sig framför henne och kollade ner på henne med en "jag är här för att bråka" min. Och som vanligt var hans kompisar med.

"Jjag är ppå väg hhem." Hon var rädd för hon har sett hur Luffy brukar se ut när han har bråkat med Brad.

"Kolla på räddharen" Brad och sina kompisar bara skrattade.

"Snälla, jag vill bara gå hem." Hon reste sig upp och försökte gå där ifrån men en av Brads kompisar ställde sig ivägen."Vad vill ni jag vill bara gå hem."

"Jag är lite arg idag och ville spöa ner någon, när jag såg dig och du blev min måltavla." Brad bara skrattade och puttade mig så att jag ramlade igen.

"Snälla jag vill bara gå hem" Hon försökte resa sig men blev sparkad i magen.

"Hör du illa! Jag sa att du inte får gå hem!" Brad sparkade henne ännu en gång i magen.

*Host, Host* Hon hostade och försökte att andas igen. Men fick ett slag i huvudet. "Ssnälla slluta!" Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder och hon bara skakade.

* * *

Var kan Emily har tagit vägen hon skulle ha varit hemma nu!" Ace började bli orolig.

"Ta det lugnt hon är säkert på väg." Sa Luffy

Ace och Luffy kollade mot skogen och ser att Emily är på väg tillbaka.

"Se vad var det jag sa….." Medans Luffy sa det ser dom att Emily bara ramlar ihop på marken.

"EMILY!" Skrek Ace och sprang fram till henne. " Hon var helt ner blodad och hon hade många allvarliga skador. "Emily! Snälla vakna!"

Hon började öppna ögonen lite gran. "Aa..ce….!" Sa hon och

Svimmade sen igen.

"Emily! EMILY!" Skrek både Ace och Luffy.

**Två timmar senare.**

I Emily ligger i sin säng och Ace sitter på en stol bredvid. Hon har inte vaknat än, hon är svårt skadad. Ace gick för att hämta lite nya bandage.

"A… cee." Ace sprang tillbaka till rummet där han hade hört rösten ifrån. "A..cee."

"Emily! Hur mår du? Vad hände??" Ace satte på stolen bredvid och höll hennes hand. Luffy kom in i rummet.

"Emily, Va bra att du är vaken. Vad var det som hände?"

Hon försökte sätta sig upp men det gjorde för ont så hon la sig ner igen.

"Ta det lugnt och berätta vad det var som hände! Vem var det som gjorde det här mot dig!"

Precis när hon skulle berätta så knackade det på ytterdörren.

"Vänta lite jag går och öppnar!" Luffy sprang ner och öppnade dörren.

"Tjenare Luffy!" Det var Shanks som hade kommit för att kolla hur Emily mådde.

"Shanks, vad gör du här??"

"Är det så man säger till sina vänner, jag vill bara se hur Emily mår!"

"Jaha, förlåt, kom in!" Luffy aktade på sig så att Shanks kunde komma in. "Det är på övervåningen."

Shanks rufsade Luffys hår och gick sen upp till Emilys rum.

"Tjenare!" Sa han och gick och ställde sig bredvid Ace.

"Shanks!" Sa Ace förvånad.

"Hur mår du, Emily?"

"Det är lite bättre!" Sa hon och hostade lite.

"Så kan du berätta vem det var som gjorde det här mot dig?" Frågade Luffy.

Hon nickade och berättade alltihop.

"Den där jävla ungen!" Ace blev arg och sprang ner och ut på gården för att leta rätt på Brad.

"Ace!" Emily blev orolig och försökte ställa sig upp men Shanks tog tag i mig och skakade på huvudet. "Men, Shanks!"

"Låt din bror fixa det här, du behöver vila." Shanks la henne i sängen.

"Luffy!"

"Hmm, vad är det Shanks?"

"Jag går och letar efter din bror så att han inte dödar ungen."

"Okej! Jag stannar här." Shanks nickade och gick ut för att leta efter Ace.

"Luffy!" Luffy vände sig om och gick och satte sig på sängen. "Jag är rädd!" Hon satte sig i hans knä.

"Ta det lugnt, du kan lita på Ace" han kollade ner på henne med ett stort leende.

Men hon bara kramade honom ännu hårdare.

* * *

"BRAD! DIN JÄVLA PISSRÅTTA KOM HIT!" Ace var så arg på Brad för att han har gått på ännu ett syskon till honom.

"Om det inte är det största missfostret i familjen." Det var Brad som stod bakom honom med sina kompisar.

"Varför? Varför ger du dig på mina syskon?!"

"Du menar det jag gjorde mot din syrra. Ta det lugnt den fegisen förjärnade alltihop."

"Vad sa du!?" Ace skakade av ilska.

"Tårarna bara rann på henne och hon ropade konstant på dig att du skulle rädda henne." Brad stod bara där och skratta när Ace sprang fram och slog ner honom.

Då hoppade dom andra grabbarna på Ace och tryckte ner honom på marken. Men han kastade av dom och slog ner alla tills det bara var Brad kvar. Precis när han skulle slå Brad kommer någon och tar tag i hans arm.

"Ace, det räcker!"

"NEJ! JAG SKA DÖDA HONOM! SLÄPP MIG!" Shanks höll honom så han inte kunde gå någonstans.

"Hey! Grabben spring här ifrån! NU!" Han nickade och sprang där ifrån. Och Shanks försökte lugna ner Ace.

"Varför? Varför stoppade du mig?!"

"Han förtjänar det inte!"

"Vadå han förtjänade det inte han förtjänade stort!"

"Ace, om du hade dödat honom hade du inte varit bättre än vad han är!"

"Jag vet me… men!"

"Jag vet!" Shanks gick fram och kramade Ace.

"Jag fattar inte? Varför är det alltid mina små syskon?"

"Jag vet inte men jag ska hjälpa dig! Men just nu behöver Emily din hjälp!" Ace nickade och dom gick tillbaka hem.

Ace gick upp till Emilys rum. Hon hade somnat. Han gick in och satte sig i sängen.

"Ace, är det du?" Emily satte sig upp.

"Lägg dig igen, du behöver vila." Sa han och tog handen genom hennes hår.

Hon kravlad upp och satte sig i Ace´s famn och lutade huvudet mot hans bröst. "Jag älskar dig, Ace"

Ace kramade henne lite hårdare "Och jag älskar dig!"

The End!


End file.
